Heaven
by Niyx
Summary: One Shot: Character death. If Heaven's light was in front of you what would you do? Would you stay or go?


We were always different

We were always the same

We always complained

We were always stubborn…

Difficult…

Intelligent…

We always had our pride…

But we always needed each other in the end

We were always in our world…

And our world is the only thing we knew.

Being shot. Being shot by someone was never a pleasant thing. To be shot by someone you hardly know or by someone you know entirely. To lose your breath second by second because over some bullet. Life was life and its nothing any of us can do about it. We just have to play our cards right and hope we make it to see daylight. Where we go after was a mystery. Really…was there a heaven up there? Pearly white gates? I might not question heaven being there but some do and there's nothing wrong with that because life is full of mysterious things that we are curious about. The real question is…

If you ever saw Heaven's Light would you reach for it?

They all couldn't believe what was happening. They knew House was jerk but did he deserve to be shot. Did any of us? After surgery Cuddy laid by House's besides waiting for his awake. She had cried the whole night while holding his hand. She knew if House was House that he wouldn't allow her to do that.

She was rubbing her hands through his hair when a bright light shined through the room. Cuddy moved her hand to cover her eyes from the bright light. When the light disappeared she removed her hand. Standing in the room was a young girl. She had long, straight, jet-black hair and amazing turquoise eyes. She was wearing a black sweater that had stars on them, white pants and plain black shoes.

'Who are you?' Cuddy asked the young girl. The girl walked over to House and sat down on the opposite side of him. The girl just sat there quietly staring at the House.

'Handful isn't he?' the girl returned instead. Cuddy just stared at the girl in curiosity. Cuddy wondered who she was and why was she here. 'I'm Heaven,' the girl finally answered.

'Heaven? As in the place?' Cuddy questioned looking at the girl strange. The girl smiled and finally looked at Cuddy.

'I can't tell all the secrets. All you need to know is that my name is Heaven.' the girl confirmed and Cuddy was speechless. 'I've come to wait.' Heaven informed Cuddy.

'Wait for what?' Cuddy asked and the girl looked back at House.

'If my plans work out,' Heaven answered simply looking at Cuddy again. Who was this little girl? Cuddy had no idea how to react because of all the things that were going. It seemed to become too much for her. So the fact that this girl showed up only made things a lot worse.

Weeks went by and everyone noticed House's down fall. It was huge possibility that he wasn't going to make and Cuddy didn't like that idea. When Cuddy came to check up on House again the young girl was still there. She had been there waiting patiently for House's wake. Cuddy curiosity grew more each day and she wanted her curiosity to be solved. It was almost as if she wanted the puzzle solved like House. She wondered what the young girl's plan was. She walked in the room and sat of the opposite side of the girl.

'You still here?'

'Waiting patiently for his wake.' Heaven told her and Cuddy nodded. 'If Heaven's Light was in front of you would you reach for it?' Heaven asked.

'I don't know.' Cuddy answered honestly.

'I wouldn't but some of us have no choice.' Heaven returned with a smile.

'Who are you exactly?' Cuddy questioned intrigued by the young child.

'I'm his daughter.' Heaven asked and Cuddy eyes got big. 'I'm dead.' Heaven explained.

'What?' Cuddy said.

'My mother died giving birth to me and everyone's surprise I didn't make it either.' The girl said with a pause. 'Everyone has secrets.' Heaven stated.  
'Then what are you doing here?'

'I've come to wait. If he wakes I get another chance on earth and if he doesn't, I don't.' Heaven answered looking back at House. Cuddy couldn't believe this was happening.

'How old are you? Well…how old would you be?' Cuddy asked instead.

'Eight.' Heaven replied. 'So…if Heaven's light was right in front of you would you reach for it?' Heaven asked again as if she knew something.

'Isn't it a better place?' Cuddy returned and Heaven nodded. 'Why would you want to leave?' Cuddy questioned.

'Because I've never had a chance on earth.' Heaven simply answered. 'Your pregnant.' Heaven said and Cuddy looked at her in shock.

'What?'

'You're pregnant.' Heaven said again. The bright light appeared again and Heaven stood up. 'I'll be back later.' Heaven said walking into the light. When the light was gone Cuddy looked down at House. When Heaven got to her destination she stood before two men and a woman.

'He's not going to make It.' the woman said to the child and all Heaven could do was nod.

'You did a good job Heaven.' One of the men said. The main one in charge said and she nodded. A few days past and Cuddy was happy that House had waked but there was a good chance he would slip back into a coma. The same bright light that had come appeared again. Out of the light came Heaven.

'Heaven, you're back.' Cuddy said with a smile of her face. 'Looks like you have another chance.' Cuddy stated and Heaven smiled a sad smile. 'What's wrong?' Cuddy asked and out of nowhere it started to rain outside. Heaven walked over to House's beside and smiled at him. He knew what time it was and he knew it would break Cuddy. She had just told him about her being pregnant.

'Hello, dad.' Heaven said and kissed him on the cheek.

'Hello, Heaven.' House returned. House looked over at Cuddy and took her hand. The look in his eyes made her cry.

'But you said if he woke.' Cuddy stated.

'He won't be waked for long. So it's best to take him now.' Heaven stated and even tears appeared in her eyes. House slowly got up from the bed grabbing his cane. Heaven took the cane from him and laid it on the bed.

'Dad, you won't need that here.' Heaven said and House nodded. Heaven took his hand and the walked to the window. They watch for a second as the rain poured but then Heaven made the light appear.

'Wait!' Cuddy said walking over to them. Cuddy grabbed him and gave him a kiss.

'We'll take care of him.' Heaven said giving Cuddy a hug. Cuddy kissed the child on the head and smiled down at her. When they fully walked through the light and was gone, Cuddy cried harder as she looked back at House lifeless body.

Nine months had passed by rather quickly and Cuddy had given birth. She had given birth on a stormy night. She had a baby girl. The little girl had the most beautiful brownish-orange hair and cloudy blue-Grey eyes. Cuddy thought it was pretty weird but since she meet Heaven she had knew things could happen. It was the break of dawn when Cuddy was holding her baby girl. She still hadn't figure out what to name her. Out of sparkles Heaven appeared and Cuddy smiled. Heaven walked over to the bedside and looked at her little sister.

'Aurora.' Heaven said simply and Cuddy looked down at baby.

'Why Aurora?' Cuddy questioned.

'Means Goddess of Dawn.' Heaven said pointing to the outside. Cuddy smiled and nodded, agreeing.

'Aurora.' Cuddy said to the baby and the baby opened her eyes. 'Where's your father?' Cuddy questioned.

'Punishment. He's causing chaos.' Heaven answered and Cuddy laughed. 'I should go.' Heaven said giving Cuddy a kiss on the cheek and her baby sister.

'So soon?' Cuddy asked.

'Yes but I'll be back.' Heaven said and Cuddy nodded. She stepped back and disappeared in the sparkles. As she disappeared a photo fell on Cuddy's lap. She turned the picture over and grinned. It was a picture of House and Heaven. It was something to show Aurora when she got older.

16 years later…

It had been sixteen years since House died and Cuddy wondered if they were ever going to visit. When Aurora was younger she use ask when they were coming and who named her. She used to tell her "your sister named you". Now that Aurora was older she never really asked anymore. Cuddy didn't think that Aurora believed that they would come anymore. Aurora reminded Cuddy of Heaven a little in the face. The only thing was that Aurora had brownish-orange hair and cloudy blue-Grey eyes.

Cuddy was waiting on the couch for Aurora to get home. She had told her not to go to that party but she was just like her father she didn't listen. When she heard the door open she stood up. When Aurora walked through the door Cuddy was prepared to yell. When Aurora had tears in her eyes Cuddy rush to her.

'What's wrong?' Cuddy asked.

'I went to visit dad.' Aurora answered and Cuddy understood. 'You'll think they would visit by now. I mean I'm sixteen years old now, mom.' Aurora said and Cuddy nodded. They walked over to the couch and sat.

'I thought you went to that party.' Cuddy stated.

'Well I was on my way but I just didn't have the spirit.' Aurora returned and a bright light appeared.

'Who doesn't have the spirit to party?' Heaven said. Cuddy had noted that Heaven had got much taller and had develop curves. She didn't think that was possible. She still had her long, black hair and her gorgeous turquoise eyes. Standing next to her was House looking the same but you could tell that he had aged a little.

'Did you cook dinner?' House asked going to the kitchen. Cuddy smiled at him and nodded. He looked at her and grinned.

'Look how much you grew.' Heaven stated going to stand in front of Aurora. 'Aurora. Name suits you well.' Heaven said giving a hug and Aurora hugged back.

'So…you come to visit?' Aurora asked her sister.

'Actually…' and House cut her off.

'We've come to live. Lisa a salad is not dinner.' House said and Cuddy rolled her eyes. She walked in the kitchen to find him something to eat. The girls walked in and sat at the table.

'So to live?' Cuddy questioned.

'We fell from grace.' Heaven informed.

'You left heaven?' Aurora asked in shock.

'Jump from the gates. Jump from grace, from heaven.' House said munching on the sandwich Cuddy made him. 'How ever you want to put it.' House said talking with his mouth full and they laughed.

'We've come home.' Heaven said simply with a smile. They couldn't believe they had fell from grace just for them. 'Besides when we die again we'll always get our wings back but we aren't dying no time soon.' Heaven explained and they smiled. Heaven looked at House talk about what all happen. About why he couldn't wait to jump from the gates. She was happy that her plans somehow did work out. Maybe it took falling from grace but Heaven was always up there and she knew they always had a spot for them up there.

They were always them

They were always different

They were always the same

They always had their spirit

They were always stubborn...

Difficult…

Intelligent…

They always had their pride

But they always needed each other

They were always in their world...

And their world was the only thing that they knew.


End file.
